Problem: Find the remainder when $x^4 + 2$ is divided by $(x - 2)^2.$
Solution: Dividing $x^4 + 2$ by $x - 2,$ we get
\[x^4 + 2 = (x - 2)(x^3 + 2x^2 + 4x + 8) + 18.\]Dividing $x^3 + 2x^2 + 4x + 8$ by $x - 2,$ we get
\[x^3 + 2x^2 + 4x + 8 = (x - 2)(x^2 + 4x + 12) + 32.\]Thus,
\begin{align*}
x^4 + 2 &= (x - 2)(x^3 + 2x^2 + 4x + 8) + 18 \\
&= (x - 2)((x - 2)(x^2 + 4x + 12) + 32) + 18 \\
&= (x - 2)^2 (x^2 + 4x + 12) + 32(x - 2) + 18 \\
&= (x  -2)^2 (x^2 + 4x + 12) + 32x - 46,
\end{align*}so the remainder is $\boxed{32x - 46}.$